


something, sometimes, somehow

by deduce_me



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, You've been warned, trans!Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deduce_me/pseuds/deduce_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My girlfriend is a strong believer of the trans!Enjolras headcanon, so I tried writing some (in church, of all places). It's not very good and it's quite short but if someone out there is looking for trans!Enjolras stuff this is probably better than nothing?? Maybe??!?</p>
    </blockquote>





	something, sometimes, somehow

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend is a strong believer of the trans!Enjolras headcanon, so I tried writing some (in church, of all places). It's not very good and it's quite short but if someone out there is looking for trans!Enjolras stuff this is probably better than nothing?? Maybe??!?

He awoke to a flood of sunlight, shining in his eyes and spilling in bright strips across the tangle of limbs and sheets, and to the gentle tug of fingers through his hair. _Hmm_ ing lightly, Enjolras leaned into the touch as the hand stroked down his arm and caressed the soft curve of his stomach. He could have fallen back asleep like that, his lids heavy and the body next to him giving off a warm aura of comfort. He would have. But then the rough fingertips brushed over his breast and the moment shattered like glass.

Enjolras’s eyes snapped open, and he tensed- it was easy to forget, when he was warm and tired and loved, that his body was so wrong. The hand, feeling him stiffen, drew back as if bitten and squeezed his hip instead, an apology. It lingered there before the touch vanished, the warmth of it remaining, and its owner sat up, the bed creaking noisily as Grantaire flung out his arms in a spectacular and rather silly yawn.

Enjorlas turned towards him, admiring the way the light played in his hair before remembering to scowl. Grantaire grinned cheerfully in response. No words were exchanged, for they were not needed.

They sat like that for a while, one mouth twisted in a forced grimace and the other one in a lazy smile. Inches apart from each other, Enjolras’s skin ached to seek warmth, but Grantaire’s eyes playfully issued a challenge and Enjolras was not one to back down. Finally Grantaire gave in and tugged his Apollo into his arms. He sighed in satisfaction into wispy blond hair, and Enjolras let himself settle into the embrace with a little sigh of his own.

Sometimes Enjolras could not believe that he had bared himself, shut down his defenses, showed all of his vulnerabilities to this man- to anyone at all. He would, on occasion, feel a hint of shame when Grantaire’s palm pressed itself between his thighs, or a sudden shock of self-loathing when hands reached for the wrappings around his chest. Sometimes he crawled into Grantaire’s waiting arms to cry, and other times he could not bear to look his lover in the face and still Grantaire stayed, still he soothed him when his body shook with sobs, still he hesitated before he touched and pulled away at the first flash of pain in Enjolras’s eyes.

Enjorlas loved him, somehow. He loved the way his face lit up when he painted or talked about beautiful things from long ago, the way he would yield under the touch of the other, the way his scent had become familiar and calming even when it was tinged with alcohol, his ever-present devious smile. He loved the way Grantaire felt against his skin, and sometimes, when Grantaire softened in his arms like wax exposed to fire, he could forget everything for a little while.

They lay together and time stood still as they breathed as one and the searing touch of the two of them together melted into something softer. Still no words fell from either mouth- the time for that would come later- and the silence stayed as pure as freshly fallen snow, untouched by humans until the sun rose to its height.


End file.
